Harry Potter and his interesting decision
by GC-Evil-Queen
Summary: Harry Potter gets beat by uncle vernon he hates his life so he makes an interesting decion as does hermione. u have to read to find out


The heap of what was left of 15 year old boy lay helpless in his room. He wasn't any ordinary boy. He was a wizard and a damn good one too. When heard a commotion downstairs. "Oh no not again, please not again." Harry thought to himself when he heard things being smashed downstairs.  
  
"Please save me! Somebody! Anybody." He thought to himself when he heard his uncle call him.  
  
"Boy! Get your sorry ass down here" yelled Vernon Dursley at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'm coming." Harry yelled back. Trying his hardest he got himself and walked downstairs. Seeing as he was already weak from the lack of food and his last beating, yesterday. He had only been at the Dursley's a month and he was convinced that this was worse than hell. This year his friends hadn't even sent him anything. He wasn't aloud to send letter or receive them. To remove temptation Hedwig was staying with Hermione. When Harry got to the bottom of the stair he saw his Uncle standing. "Explain this boy." Referring to an envelope in this hands addressed to the Dursley's in Bright green ink.  
  
"What did you do boy?!?" yelled Vernon.  
  
"Nothing, I swear." said Harry sheepishly.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" said Vernon as he hit Harry hard in the stomach. Harry fell to the floor when his uncle hit him; he was weak as it was.  
  
"Get up now! I'm not done with you boy!" Vernon yelled. Harry struggled to get up off the ground but the instant the managed to get up to his knees his uncle kicked hard in the face. He now had a broken nose and a broken rib; he was in pain and could not bare to move an inch, as he laid on the ground his uncle beat him senseless.  
  
"Now I'm going to open this god forsaken letter. Let's see what it says about you." He kicked Harry hard in the stomach again and Harry began to cough up blood. "Here I'll even read it out loud. Ahem." He cleared his throat and kicked Harry. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I'm sure Harry has told you about the incident at the triwizard tournament. Lord Voldermort (the dark wizard that murdered Lily and James Potter) has risen again and he is again after Harry. For his own safety and yours I strongly suggest you keep him inside as much as humanly possible. He is also not aloud to visit his friends the Weasleys this is for his own safety. In closed is his school supplies list. You should be proud. He has been made Captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team! I hope to see you soon! Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
"How dare he write me?" yelled Vernon "You and your kind are freaks!"  
  
"and who said freaks were a bad thing?" replied Harry weakly  
  
"That's it! Get out of my house and don't come back! You are a menace to society!"  
  
Just then Uncle Vernon picked up Harry by the hair and dragged him to the door and literally threw him out.  
  
"I hope you burn in hell with your parents!" Were the last words Harry heard his Uncle said before he slammed the door shut. The sun was setting and Harry had barely any strength but he got up and hobbled to the end of the driveway.  
  
At the end of the driveway he turned around and looked at #4 privet drive for the last time and then yelled "FUCK YOU! ALL OF YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN FUCKING BLOODY HELL FOR THIS SHIT!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
He started to hobble of as fast as he could until it was dark. He couldn't call the Knight bus because he didn't have his wand. He couldn't take a cab or bus for he had no money. He just kept walking. He was so pissed off that he forgot how much pain he was in and every so often he would cough up blood.  
  
Finally the pain caught up with him. But by this time he was 10 miles away from the Dursley's but he had no idea where he was or how much trouble he was in. "Oh shit." He said to himself. He was in the middle of no where and it was pitch black outside. But with the street lights he could see a park up ahead.  
  
He decided to spend the night there and continue walking in the morning. He got to the park and found a bench. He lay down and as soon as he fell asleep he had nightmare filled dreams. In the morning he woke up and looked around finally he hears noises coming from another room. Whoever it was he didn't want to stick around to find out. He saw a door got up and ran for it but the pain was too great he collapsed and blacked out. 


End file.
